Love Beside sister complex and with mY friend
by kaorukasuga arakida
Summary: "jangan pernah menatap lelaki lain selain aku, hinata?". itu masih tengiang di teliga hinata. tapi beberapa lama ini, naruto semakin membuat hubungan cinta ini merenggang. dan itu membuat kisah cinta kakak adik ini semakin rumit


_Disclaimer : masashi kimimoto_

_Beside sister complex and my friend _

_naesakaouru arakida_

_Chapter 1 : *** i think , my world _just for you, oni san?_*** _

_

* * *

_

Langit yang tertampak tak di penuhi bintang. Tetapi hanya kegelapan yang menutupi setiap desa ini. padahal bulan ini bukan waktunya musim hujan. Tapi sungguh tak seseorang pun yang mengharapkan hujan hari ini datang. Karena ada sebuah ujian yang harus di hadapi oleh siswa konoha. Dan ujian ini merupakan ujian alam yang mengharuskan di luar lapangan. Meski itu siswa wanita tetap saja, mereka di hauskan untuk keluar malam dan menghadapi ujian fisik ini.

Yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari ujian ini , hanyalah tidak di perbolehkan untuk setiap siswa dan siswi untuk membuat nilainya kurang dari satu. Jika itu terjadi dengan terpaksa dan dengan sadisnya semua guru di konoha akan memberi pelajrana tambahan yang lebih sadis dari pada ini. tapi sekolah konoha ini merupakan sekolah yang terkenal di seluruh negara hingga setiap orang ingin sekali masuk. Tapi sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan yang terkenal 'kejam' dalam tes masuk. Dan tak sembarangan bagi seseorang yang masuk sekolah ini. merek aharus memiliki kemampuan IQ,EQ,SQ. Dan tentunya mereka juga harus serba kecukupan. Jadi seseorang yang memasuki sekolah ini merupakan seseorang yang beruntung dan sempurna di kalangan masyarakat.

####

**Hinata PoV**

Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa saat menghadapi ujian yang dia benci. Dan juga nggak ada persiapan apapun saat menghadapi ujian ini. meski setiap kali dia mendengar semangat dari teman temannya seprti tenten, sakura, dan tentu gurunya, kakashi sensei yang selama ini telah membiayai sekolahnya.

"huh... ottoke(bahasa korea)?"ujarnya bingung dengan menatap dirinya di cermin

"hinata..". panggil seorang lelaki pelan dari sampingnya.

"oneesan?"

"hai.. gomen dah masuk sembarangan. Kakashi sensei tadi ke sini, mencarimu louh.". katanya datar dengan duudk di ujung tempat tidur hinata. Wajah hinata bersemi merah saat melihat onesannya duduk dengan rambut basahnya. "kenapa?"ujar naruto saat menyadari adiknya dari tadi melihatnya terus

"ahhh.. anu.. aku...". ujarnya kikuk lalu menunduk ke bawah. Naruto melangkah mendekati hinata yang berdiam kikuk di depannya. Lalu tiba tiba , tangannya mengangkat wajah hinata. Hinata hanya diam saat wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat. Naruto pun hanya diam. Dia sangatmenikmati keadaan seperti ini. dengan ini, dia bisa melihat wajah hinata lebih dekat. Dia tahu ini salah. Tapi setidaknya, biarkan mereka menikmati keadaan seperti ini. jika ini salah, seharusnya mereka tak pernah di persatukan speerti ini. karena bagi mereka, setiap keputusan bukan kesalahan yang di ambil.d an keputusan takdir ini adalah jalan bagi mereka berdua.

Tangan naruto menyentuh bibir hinata sangat lembut. Lalu semakin lama dia semakin menarik dagu hinata hingga semakin dekat dnegan wajahnya.d ari sini, hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas naruto sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan kemudian naruto mengecup bibir hinata dengan pelan. Lalu tiba tiba, semakin lama ciuman itu beringsut pada ciuman lidah yang penuh nafsu. Sekejap hinata sempat menahan tindakan naruto. Tapi, kekuatan naruto terlalu kuat hingga dia, tak dapat menahan dan menyerah apa yang di lakukan naruto.

Lidah naruto terus memasuki semua ruang di mulut hinata. Semua air liur cinta naruto menjadi satu dalam setiap kecupan hinata. Lalu sekejap tangan naruto mulai menyentuh paha halus hinata yang di balut dengan rok pendek berwarna merah bergaris kotak kotak. Seperti yang tadi di lakukan hinata, di ahanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat tangan oneechannya mulau beringsut ke semua tubuh hinata. Yah, dari menyentuh ke dua benda yang menonjol di balik kemeja putihnya yang ketat.

"aahhhh... naru- jangan..". desah hinata penuh nikmat. Naruto malah tak memperrhentikan gerakan tangannya. Dia terus menjilati seluruh wajah hinata. Lalu dia lanjutkan dengan menggigit leher hinata hingga menimbulkan bekas merah di leher hinata. Sedangkan tangannya di sibukkan dengan memasukkan ke dua jarinya ke bagian bawah hinata. Hingga terdengar desahan keras dari hinata. Semenatar, naruto menghentikkan aksi ciumannya itu tapi tetap memainkan bagian bawah hinata.

"pleasee.. oneechaan. Jangaaannn!". Ujar hinata berontak. Naruto semakin memasukkan dan mengeluarkan tangannya dengan sangat. Lalu tanpa terasa hinata mengeluarkan cairan putih kental hingga membasahi jari tangan naruto.

Tapi tentu, naruto msih belum puas apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Dia mengecup bagian bawah hinata yang tadi basah. Lalu measukkan lidahnya ke dalam kelamin hinata. Menggigit pelan clitorus hinata. Dan memainkan kedua puting hinata yang masih terbungkus kemeja putih.

"su-sudaahhhh". Teriak hinata hampir mengeluarkan butiran air mata. Baru kali ini dia melihat kakaknya seperti dia kira, dia bisa berciuman romantis dengan kakaknya. Tapi malah berbuat yang meelebihi batas seperti ini. dan itu membuat hinata kecewa dengan kakaknya.

naruto masih tak berhenti dnegan aksi lidahnya. Dia terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan cepat. Lalu jemarinya bereaksi lagi tapi dengan lebih kasar. Hinata diam dan mendesah pelan karena terasa sakit saat naruto melakukannya tidak dengan lembut. Kemudian, naruto melepas kemeja putih hinata hingga terlihat bra coklatnya yang menghias indah di balik payudaranya itu. Itu malah membuat nafsu liar naruto semakin memuncak. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dua puting hinata dan memilinnya hingga membat hinata mendesah karena sakit. Lalu menjilati payudara kanan hinata dengan penuh nafsu.

"ahhh.. aku benar benar ingin kau yang memberi kenikmatan itu, hinata". Ujar naruto lembut setelah melepaskan payudara hinata dari mulutnya.

"tappp..."

"layani aku, hinata.."bisiknya tepat di telinga hinata. Naruto menyentuh ujung rambut panjang hinata. Lalu dia menatap wajah hinata lalu membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. "jangan pernah menatap lelaki lain selain aku , hinata"bisiknya sangat lembut membuat hinata tertarik dengan tatapan tajam naruto.

"tappi .. kakkk.,..."elaknya lagi

"tak ada kata tapi. Dan jangan memanggilku oneechan lagi. Aku tak suka!".bisiknya pelan tapi memberi nada tekanan padal kalimat terkahirnya.

"kKk-". Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari mulut hinata. Yah, karena mulutnya sudah di lumat hbais oleh naruto. Dan kali ini, hinata tak bisa melakukan appaun kecuali mendesah keras dan nikmat untuk memuaskan kakak kesayangannya ini. yah, dengan memulai memasukkan kejantanan naruto ke dalam lubang bawah hinata yang sangat sempit.

Dia memaju mundurkan 'bendanya' ke lubang itu dnegan semakin cepat. Hingga membuat darah merah segar kelaur dari lubang milik hinata. Tapi, meskipun seperti itu, tak ada hentinya mereka berdua bercinta saat akan memulai ujian alam itu. Lalu Dan seyakin mereka, setelah melakukan ini, mereka akan semangat saat menghadapi lomba alam itu.

**Naruto pov**

Semenit lagi ujian alam akan di mulai. Aku bersiap siap untuk mengambil ancang ancang untuk ujian alam ini saat selesai melakukannya bersama hinata. Aku diam melihat wajah hinata yang bersemi merah saat aku melihatnya. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu wajahku teralihkan saat buntut ayam ini berdiri tepat di samping kananku. Lalu kami bertatapan sangat tajam. Yah, tatapan dingin yang selalu kami perlihatkan saat bertemu.

**Normal pov.**

Semuanya berlari untuk mengejar dengan melakukan semua jurus yang ada dalam diri mereka. Hanya saja, salah satu di antara mereka mulai gugur. Yang tersisa hanya neji dengan rambut panjang tentu menggunakan ikatan putih. Di teruskan sasuke dengan naruto penuh tiga goresan di sisi kiri dan kanan. "loe pasti kalah, sasuke kun!"gumam naruto dengan menyisahkan sedikit nafas saat dia berlari. Sasuke langusng melirik lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan dingin. wajah mereka penuh kemarahn dan mereka tetap berlari tanpa adanya kekuatan di antara mereka.

**Hinata Pov**

**"bagaimana ini?. naruto kun keduduknnya hampir sama dari sasuke. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"batin hinata bingung. Dia tak dapat kosentrasi saat melihat kakanya hampir kalah dari seorang lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu. Yah, lelaki yang selama ini dia benci. Yang membuatnya berpikir, dia adalah wanita sebodoh dan sekikuk dari wanita di dunia ini yang dia lihat. Rasanya, hinata ingin menangis. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi. Pertandingan ini harus di menangkan oleh kakaknya, naruto kun**

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto mulai mengambil pita di depannya. Tapi ternyata, ada dua pemenang dalam perlombaan ini. semua ini membuat juri bingung. Hinata pun juga bingung apa yang dia lihat. Bukan naruto yang kalah, bukan sasuke juga yang mendapatkan kekalahan. Tapi mereka berdua yang membawa pita merah itu. Mereka yang menggapainya dan berhak mendapatkan piala emas di sekolahan ini. siswa wanita di sekolahan ini yang menjadi fans shineeNaruto pun berteriak kegirangan. Sedangkan fans sasuke cool pun juga berlari ke arah sasuke**. **

**Hinata Pov**

**"ahh lebih baik aku pulang. Untung mereka berdua yang menang". Ujar hinata lega dengan mengelap keringat di keningnya. "arigatoo udah dukung aku". Bisik seseorang lelaki tepat di telinganya. Dengan cepat , hinata melonjak kaget hingga dia hampir terjatuh di selokan sekolah. Tapi dengan cepat, lelaki berambut orange yang di ikat itu pun langsung memapah ubuh hinata "kakak..."ujar hinata malu malu. Ada semburat rasa saat tangan kekar ini melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Dia langsung berdiri tegak saat menyadari wajah naruto terlalu dekat dengannya. seperti biasa ada rona merah di wajahnya yang membuat telinganya panas. "aku mau pulang". Sahutnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai "aku ikut Imoutoooo". Sahut naruto dengan wajah anehnya memeluk pinggang hinata. Dengan spontan hinata menendang naruto dan diapun berlari yang di kejar naruto**

**

* * *

**

please reviewww...

i need your review.. hahaghh

ini juga fict pertama ane...

hahhaahhaagg .revieww yaghhh?

gomen and arigatoo dah baca? ^^


End file.
